IceCream
by mythologyrulz
Summary: When New Directions goes to get ice-cream craziness ensues including bathroom sinks full of ice-cream and 'I um like you uh hair'


**Not how I originally planned this but I love the way it came out so I hope you do to!**

"Ohhhhhhh," Quinn moaned for the fourth time that rehearsal.

Mr. Schuster looked up, "Yes Quinn?" 

Quinn sighed, "Nothing just being you know pregnant."

He nodded in response, "right so like I was saying for regionals I think we should do –"

He was cut off one again by yet another moan. "Yes Quinn?"

"Oh nothing I'm just pregnant and stuff just being pregnant.-"

"She wants ice cream." Puck interrupted, Mercedes nodded. The two were used to this Quinn got these mad cravings in the middle of night all the time.

Will smiled, "Well then let's go get some ice-cream on me!" Soon everyone had a wicked grin on there face accept Rachel.

"Mr. Schuster we need to rehearse also dairy is horrible for your vocal cords and-"

"Ohhhhhhh." Quinn moaned.

Rachel stood up and grabbed her coat, "let's go."

For Puck and Rachel the car ride had been murder first of all sharing a car with your ex not fun. Second of all sharing a car with your ex and his baby mama torture. Third of all the baby mama hates you well you'd be willing to jump out of the car. Not only that but Quinn continued to moan and groan.

Honestly Rachel isn't really sure why she thought she should walk. "Oh it's nice out." She said "It'll be fun she said. This isn't fun!

Eventually the trio managed to get there Quinn quickly zoomed out of the car leaving Puck and Rachel to attempt to make awkward conversation. 'I uh like your um hair.' 'Oh thank you Noah.'

Eventually New Directions all got to the ice-cream parlour (Finn was second to last because he got lost and Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt were doing 'something')

Will told the kids to order and then come and sit down they each had five dollars.

Brittany went first but was obviously confused. "Santana what's moose tracks?"

Santana replied, "Its vanilla ice-cream with fudge chunks."

"Oooh, what's mint moose tracks?"

Santana sighed, "Mint ice-cream with fudge chunks."

"Okay, what's bear claw?"

"Chocolate ice-cream with nuts and fudge in it?"

"What's Tiger-Tiger?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"I'm gonna get vanilla." Brittany decided happily walking up to the counter. "Um, what was I gonna order again."

Santana slapped her forehead. "Vanilla, Brittany."

"Right one um, vanilla."

Finn went next. "Yes, I'll have one four scoop chocolate sundae with nuts, gummy worms, gummy bears, gummy dogs and whip cream on it – oh and gummy giraffes.

Rachel looked shocked, "Finn that is horrible for you – and what is a gummy giraffe?" 

"You don't want to know."

Mike and Matt went next ordering the same as Finn minus the gummy giraffes but they still got a lecture from Rachel.

"Matthew and Michael I am ashamed of you if you eat like this you won't be able to sing much less dance! And you to – other then me – are the best dancers in New Directions! If you're actually willing to do this to yourselves well you obviously don't care about the good of the team." 

They later switched to non-fat vanilla ice milk with Rachel.

_Mercedes was having trouble deciding what to get she had two people trying to convince her not to have something lame (like Rachel) and one Kurt.

She sighed, "Guys I don't need something like that though."

Artie shook his head, "So your allowed to splurge plus your no longer a cheerio."

"So? Maybe I want to loose weight."

"Why?" Tina questioned. "You look fine."

Mercedes snapped, "No I do not I'm huge!"

Kurt sighed. "I've got this. Mercedes you're gorgeous and amazing and Puck likes your curves."

"So I think I'll get a chocolate."

Quinn went last much to her and Pucks dismay. "God I was the one who wanted to get ice-cream in the first place – I think I'll get cookie dough three scoop."

"But Schue only gave us enough for a two scoop." 

"So?"

"Never mind."

Once everyone had there ice-cream they found a table and began to eat in silence – though there was Quinn's slurping in the background. And then it happened the worst thing possible Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline walked by then even Quinn had shut-up.

Jesse nodded curtly, "Rachel."

Rachel was in to much shock to reply so Puck did it for her, "St. Jerk."

Jesse looked up from Rachel who he was staring intently at – it was a combination of true love and a staring contest between three year olds – "Oh yes you're here to."

Finally Rachel found her voice, "Yes they are, and there human beings unlike you so treat them like it!" Before you knew New Directions was actually cheering before Mike said,

"Yeah and we challenge you to an ice-cream off!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Puck stood up, "you and me and two mountains first one finished wins." The mountain was an actual bathroom sink full of ice-cream they were only available here, the only reason Puck knew what they were, was because Quinn get's really hungry.

Jesse looked shocked, "Are you insane I'll destroy my vocal cords!" 

"Oh are you chicken?" And all of a sudden New Directions was clucking." 

"How juvenile do you get?" One of the girls asked.

"Right and egging someone isn't juvenile?" Puck snapped.

"Oh that's right Berry how are those egg foetuses?"

"Shut-up leave her alone you're horrible enough to her already!" Finn stepped up.

"Why should we?"

"Because it's what any nice person would do." Matt said.

"Nice get's you no where." 

"Then why are we going to win regionals?" Mike asked.

"If you actually think you could beat us at anything your delusional." Jesse said. "We can kick your ass anytime."

"Right that's why you were so scared of ice-cream." 

"Screw-it I'm in!" Jesse declared.

Puck smirked, "Bring it."

They ordered and began to shovel well Jesse shovelled and Puck took it slow despite Quinn's protests "C'mon I can eat faster then that!"

After about fifteen minutes Jesse was half way done well Puck was only a third done mind you he had stopped a few times to tell Quinn to stop yelling at him.

Five minutes later Jesse was starting to look green when Puck just got into his groove. Slowly Jesse pushed his sink away well Puck put it into overdrive – whether this was a plan or it was just Quinn getting to him we'll never know – and magically he was somehow finished though I bet Quinn snuck a few bites.

He raised his hands, 'Whooo! Finished!"

All of a sudden Rachel was hugging him, "Noah that was fantastic!"

She quickly pulled a way he smirked, "I uh like your um, hair."

She smiled, "Um, thank-you Noah."


End file.
